


Weeping at Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Despair, M/M, Post-Despair, i am now dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda visits Hajime...





	

He knew. 

He knew it was despair. He knew what he was doing was wrong. It was him giving in. But he didn't know how to stop the heavy emptiness in his chest. He couldn't help the burning tears.   
He shouldn't be bothering Hinata this late into the night.  
He shouldn't feel these things at all.

His heart felt like an anchor; like a vice. Clawing and gripping his lungs until he could barely take a breath.

He held a hand to his chest, trying to pry the clamp of his guilt and desperation off of him but instead just managing to stretch his shirt.

Choking and spluttering on his own saliva and gasps, he arrived at Hinata's. He felt sick, sobbing out apologies and words of self-deprecation. 

Because it was his fault.

It was all his fault.

"I still-", he spluttered out. 

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

"I still love you." A gasp- "Hinata-kun."

Komaeda fell forwards, warm tears and saliva falling onto the cold stone he kneeled by. 

"I love you."

A chilling wind blew by, weeping at the sight of yet another grave in the field.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry this is so short and pretty bad but I've never written angst before and I regret trying ^^; But that was my attempt, anyway~


End file.
